KingdomHearts: The Beginning
by Dark Lord Happy Pants
Summary: Hoshiko's world is being destroyed by the heartless, and where is the Keyblade Master? No one knows where he is, it's as if one doesn't exist! Well one doesn't, Hoshiko and her Twin sister Laeren must help the new Keyblade master, or it means the end.
1. Prologue

_**Kingdom Hearts: The Beginging**_

_**Prologue **_

Hi. My name is Hoshiko. I live in Radiant Gardens. Though there is nothing 'radiant' about it.

A few weeks ago a man dressed in black appeared. He asked us if we knew where a 'Keyblade' might be. He got very angry when we said that there was no one here that fit that criteria.

The man left, but ever since that day our streets have been filled with black crawling creatures that resembled ants with two big golden eyes.

Both my twin sister and I have been working hard on our magic, but it's not enough. All we can do is freeze them, and it doesn't last very long. No matter what we do, there are always more of them.

The light began to fade from the hearts as the black creatures stole our happiness.

I didn't believe in the Keyblade, or it's master. Not even after my twin babbled on and on and on about how great it would be if she could wield the key blade. It was all rubbish to me, if there was a 'keyblade master' why wasn't he here helping us? Everything here was dreary, even some of the stars didn't shine any more.


	2. Chapter 1: Hoshiko and Laeren learn

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters from Disney, Square Enix, or Final Fantasy!!!**_

_**Kingdom Hearts: The Beginning**_

_**Chapter 1: Hoshiko and Laeren Learn**_

A terrified scream tore though the air. Black, black, black, it was all she could see, those shining yellow eyes stared at her, unblinking, and merciless.

She crouched to the ground, she was beginning to feel it; the deep sinking feeling of letting the darkness take over.

Suddenly a bight light flashed and the women looked up to see a tall girl with light red hair braided in several random placed, while other bits of her hair were held together by colored beads. Her brown eyes glared down at the crouching women. A light smoke arose from her fingertip that was pointed right where one of the black creatures had been.

A small smiled curved up her jaw and she closed the book that was in her hands.

"You shouldn't be out this late," Hoshiko warned as she helped the women up. "The darker it gets the more they come."

The women wasn't sure what Hoshiko exactly meant. It could be applied to many other meaning. Like, the darker ones thoughts get, the darker their heart becomes and the more the black things showed up.

Hoshiko turned and walked away, back to the center of town. She pulled the hood of her sleeveless hoodie over her head and walked along the street.

Her boots made hallow sounds as they stuck the paved road with each step. Lost in her thoughts Hoshiko wandered around until she heard a voice call her name.

"Oh, Hoshiko!"

Hoshiko spun around so violently that she almost fell over. Her sister, Laeren, sat on a brick wall, she waved at her and Hoshiko walked toward her sister.

Laeren looked very much like Hoshiko. Her hair was a darken red, and her eyes were forest green, but other then that she looked like and exact clone of Hoshiko.

"Hi Laeren." said Hoshiko as she stopped a few feet from her twin. "How many did you get? That lightning spell really helps me."

"Oh? I couldn't get it, I froze a few, and saved five, but I was too late for one…" her voiced trailed away as she looked away, fighting back tears. "Let's go home. I'm too tired of the black things, all the magic I've used today has really put a strain on me."

Hoshiko nodded, and felt extremely tired herself. Suddenly she felt exhausted.

Laeren jumped off the brick wall and walked next to Hoshiko as they made their way to Merlin's house.

Merlin had been teaching them magic for a while, he also wanted to rid the infestation.

Both the twins were orphans, they lived next-door to Merlin. They were happy living there. They had met quite a few interesting people there, a small girl training to be a ninja named Yuffie, a troubled boy named Squall Leon, and a kind girl named Aerith, and a man name Cid.

As they returned to their house Merlin greeted them as he checked to make sure that the security system was working.

The security system was designed to keep the black things away from the placed were people lived.

"Oh, ah, Children, I've done some studying, and from what Cid tells me the black things are called Heartless. A heartless in born once the darkness in one's heart takes over." he said, adjusting his glasses.

Hoshiko sighed, she couldn't think why that helped. They knew the names and where they game from, but nothing about stopping them.

"Thanks Merlin," said Laeren before Hoshiko could complain.

"What has Cid been working on?" Hoshiko asked.

Cid had been locked away in his garage working no-stop for three days, and the twins were sick of it. Hoshiko enjoyed talking with Cid, no matter how grumpy he was.

"A gummi ship." Said Merlin happily.

"I honestly don't think _food _is going to help us right now, Merlin." Hoshiko grumbled in an annoyed tone.

"No, no, a gummi ship will allow us to fly to other worlds and seek aid from them!" Merlin explain with a laugh.

As they went to bed Hoshiko thought of all the things a gummi ship might help them with. Maybe they could leave Radiant Garden for good, and not have to worry about the Heartless. Maybe they could find the keyblade master after all. With a new hope in her heart Hoshiko closed her eyes and slid into sleep. A world completely lacking heartless and despair.


	3. Chapter 2: It Isn't Working!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters from Disney, Square Enix, or Final Fantasy!!!**_

_**Kingdom Hearts: The Beginning**_

_**Chapter 2: It's not working!**_

Dark figures sat gathered around a table, most of them had hood up that covered their faces in shadow. They all were looking down at the end of the table.

A fist slammed on the table that they were gathered around and one of them stood up. He began to speak, directing his words at the man at the end of the table.

"This is stupid! Why haven't we found the Keyblade yet?! Why haven't the Heartless done their job? You said we'd find him soon, it's been almost three weeks since we placed the Heartless-since _I_ placed the Heartless in each world. Don't you think that we ought to have found it by now?"

All eyes were upon the speaker now. A silence filled the room so loudly that some of the people gathered around shuffled uncomfortably. Finally a slow deep voice spoke from the end of the table.

"Why do you doubt me?" he said slowly, he rested his hands on the table, finger tips pressed together, his head cocked to the side. "Do you think that I would give you orders to do something so nothing would happen?"

"I-" he tried to speak, but his voice failed him.

"How can you say such things? Time is on our side, the more time it takes for the Heartless to do our bidding, the more time we have to plan for Kingdom Hearts. Or-" his head suddenly jerked up and his voice became less cool as he spoke, "do you not _want _to help us build our Kingdom Hearts?"

"What? No-I do! I just thought that-that the Heartless would find it quickly! I-" His words were quick and they tripped over each other.

"Then why don't _you_ go and find the Keyblade and it's Master? That way you'll have less of a wait." His cold voice cut through his words like knife through a pancake.

The other two in the room sniggered.

"Fine. I'll go." With a wave of his hand he walked into the Darkness and was gone.


	4. Chapter 3: Who is THIS guy?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters from Disney, Square Enix, or Final Fantasy!!!**_

_**Kingdom Hearts: The Beginning**_

_**Chapter 3: Who's This Guy?**_

Hoshiko was with Cid, working on the Gummi ship when Laeren woke up.

"No! how many times do I have t' tell you?!" Cid was saying to Hoshiko. "That part doesn't _go_ there, you-"

"Good morning Cid!" Said Laeren. "You're as happy as ever!"

"Who asked you? You little-"

"Hey Laeren. Any way Cid, this part would make it stronger if it went there, and anyway, if it's going to be flown, it's need protection, who knows what's out there." Hoshiko said grabbing the piece before Cid could react.

Cid muttered a string of words that were interrupted by Laeren, "So what's up? Are we going to fly this thing?"

"It's called the Highwind…" Muttered Cid.

The twins ignored him. "Merlin said that we'd fly out to the other worlds and get help from them."

"Oh?" said Laeren. "Cool! Maybe we'll meet the Keymaster himself!"  
"Or herself. You never know. Maybe itself." Hoshiko added as she attached the Gummi block to the ship.

"Who's going with you two?" Asked Cid.

"Oh, that weird boy…I don't know his name, but it's weird and I wouldn't know anyway. The one with the messy hair. He's been training in combat or something like that, though he's just as old as us…"

"When'll you be leaving?"

"I dunno." Hoshiko and Laeren shrugged.

"Well, the sooner the better." he said huffily. "Now get out of here before I kick you both out, you-"

"See ya, Cid!" They both called as they scrambled out of the garage.

"So when _are_ we going?" Laeren asked as they walked back to Merlin's.

"I dunno. I think Cid wants to come though…He said he doesn't like it here at all and he wants to leave…" Hoshiko bit her lip.

Laeren patted her sister's shoulder, "Well…it can only fit three, right? And we have to take that boy…"

"And why him? We can take care of our selves!" Hoshiko demanded.

"I know!" Laeren agreed.

"For two little girls who can protect themselves, you two sure are doing a poor job." a cool voice sounded behind them.

Hoshiko spun around to face a tall hooded figure.

"Who are you?" she asked. She had never met some one like this, this was a peaceful town, where had he come from? "Hold on! You're-"

The man laughed, "Yes, and I've brought more. Can you defeat them, or…will you let them defeat you?" He raised his hands and suddenly the Heartless were everywhere. Crawling over walls towards the two sisters.

Both of them pulled out their spell books and began to shoot thunder at the Heartless.

Hoshiko never missed, a few times she took aim at the figure, but a Heartless would always jump in the way.

One…two…three! That's how many hit's the Heartless took before they vanished. The sound of lighting cracked through the air.

A Heartless jumped at Laeren who was busy using the fire spell. Hoshiko took aim and…nothing. She was out of magic.

"Laeren! Behind you!" She called as she fumbled with an Ether.

Laeren spun around, too late. Heartless jumped on her, piling upon her. Hoshiko dared not try to use a lighting spell out of fear she might hit Laeren.

Hoshiko glanced around for something, anything in which to use to save her sister. A small metal pipe lay fallen on the ground. Hoshiko grabbed it and began to hit the Heartless with it. However, no matter what she did it had no effect. None at all. They were going to die. Die and this world would too disappear from the night sky.


	5. Chapter 4: Impossibly Possible

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters from Disney, Square Enix, or Final Fantasy!!!**_

_**Kingdom Hearts: The Beginning**_

_**Chapter 4: Impossibly Possible**_

"No!" Hoshiko cried, she mustn't let those thoughts enter her mind, if she did, they might become reality.

"You're sister is gone." said a voice of the hooded man. He was now standing behind Hoshiko. He stared down from above like a cat would a mouse.

Anger took hold of Hoshiko, anger that turned into violence. She gripped the pipe in her hand and swung it around, aiming for the man behind her.

Just then something happened that took both of them by utter surprise.

The pipe transformed. It became longer and heavier, and the rust vanished to become a polished silver. The hilt was square shaped and gold. It extended as long as another arm, and the end of it resembled, some what, a key.

"The Keyblade!" hissed the cloaked man.

Hoshiko couldn't hold on the Keyblade with on arm. It fell down and hit the ground. Hoshiko was sure she had broken it before she even got to use it.

She lifted it with both hands and pointed it at the cloaked man, hoping to scare him off.

It worked. the power of the Keyblade seemed to reverberate around the tiled ground.

As he vanished into darkness, do did the heartless.

"The Organization won't over look this!" he called as the darkness twisted around him until he was gone.

A flash of bright light and the key blade was gone.

Laeren knelt on the cobble stone, glaring over at Hoshiko with such anger in her eyes that Hoshiko could only gape back, stunned at her sisters face. She had just saved her, had she not?

"Laeren..." she began weakly.

"Don't talk to me!" she said jumping to her feet. She turned and ran away, leaving Hoshiko to stare dumbly at where she had been.

What was going on? Hoshiko looked around an noticed that the heartless were gone. As she walked back to her house she noticed that no heartless appeared. Was that because they were afraid of her? Could they be afraid? And Laeren, what was up with her? What had made her so angry.

Hoshiko's eyes stung as she walked blindly on. She didn't know where her feet were taking her, she just kept walking until she ran right into some one slightly taller then her.

Hoshiko too a few hasty steps back to see Squall turning around in surprise. "Hoshiko! Laeren has told us what happened!"

Hoshiko looked at the ground, biting her lip, "Yeah, well is that all Laeren told you? Did she happen to tell you why she is so angry with me?"

Squall looked confused and Hoshiko said, "Never mind. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well we're all having dinner tonight at my house, and everyone was wondering if you had already left, so they sent me to find you."

Squall led Hoshiko back to his house where every one else, except Laeren, greeted Hoshiko with friendly calls, and waves.

Once everyone was seated they began to ask to see the keyblade.

Hoshiko shifted slightly in her seat and said, "I don't have it. After I fought off the heartless it disappeared."

People sat stunned, and Laeren sat with a kind of smug grin that meant that she knew some thing they didn't.

"I bet it only appears when I need it, though." She said, encouragingly.

Everyone murmured in agreement and settle down to eat. Hoshiko didn't feel very hungry as she watched he sister sitting next to Squall with such an adoring look on her face. Once every now and then Laeren would glance at Hoshiko who was staring numbly at her plate.

It was impossible for Laeren to stay mad at her for long, right? It was possibly impossible for them to stay apart for too long, right?


	6. Chapter 5: It's not like I asked for it

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters from Disney, Square Enix, or Final Fantasy!

Kingdom Hearts: The Beginning Chapter 5:

It's not like I asked for it

Wrong. Laeren stayed mad at Hoshiko for the next few days. Laeren didn't give her any more rude looks, or say mean things. In fact Laeren didn't pay any attention to Hoshiko at all. Laeren would immediately dive into a conversation as soon as Hoshiko was near.  
Hoshiko wasn't as trouble by Laeren's silence as she was by the 'accidents' that seemed to happen whenever Laeren was feeling extremely angry.  
Jealousy sucked; Hoshiko could never recall a time when Laeren had acted like this before.  
Hoshiko was sitting at her desk with her face in her arms. It's been some summer so far. She had just finished cleaning up her scattered homework from around her room before she collapsed on the desk, tired from the week.  
Laeren walked into the room, Hoshiko looked up to see her face a little surprised to see Hoshiko there.  
"Laeren…" Hoshiko began. Laeren sat down on the bed. She looked equally tired, but Hoshiko didn't feel much sympathy for her; she felt the same way.  
"Why are you so mad?" Laeren's face fell. She looked beat. A sigh issued from her and she began to speak, "Why did it chose you? I was so ready to be the wielder, I'm so much more...capable then you are! You can't even summon it back!"

"What...?" Hoshiko stared is disbelief. This wasn't Laeren; she would never say these things. "Why should you have it when you don't know how to use it? If you can't use its full power why have it at all? What can you possibly do with it?" Her voice shook, and she looked as though she was trying to recall the exact words spoken by some one else.  
"What else did they tell you?" Hoshiko asked calmly.  
(Maleficent said that you'd be-" She gasped and jumped to her feet, "Y-you tricked me!" Hoshiko looked at Laeren; she couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied with her trickery. "It wasn't that hard." She said folding her arms. "Any way, who's Maleficent?' Laeren glared right back into her sisters questioning eyes. "She-she's been keeping me company since you're off in your own world!" Hoshiko looked away; she still couldn't believe that her sister was yelling at her like this, she hated it when she and Laeren fought. "It's not my world I'm in. I'm in your world, only you've been kicked out." That was the only explanation Hoshiko could think of.  
"Well I'm going to fight my way back in." Laeren stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her


	7. Chapter 6: Dive to the Heart

-Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters from Disney, Square Enix, or Final Fantasy!

Kingdom Hearts: The Beginning Chapter 6

**Dive to the Heart**

Hoshiko Hardly slept that night, her mind was going to fast, to loudly for her to sleep. She tossed and turned, switching from one end of the bed to the other in a vain attempt to sleep. Some time early in the morning, before the sun rose Hoshiko was a sleep. Her dream was confusing, she had never seen a place like this in all her life, Everything was black, except the tower that she was standing on. It was decorated with bright earth colors, and a girl with long black hair billowed in the wind, a willow tree, a humming bird, and a raccoon were just some of the few things that were around her. She looked around, not seeing anymore heartless when the voice sound in her head once more.

_So much to do, and so little time…_

_Take your time. Don't be afraid…_

_The door is still shut. Step forward, can you do it?_

Hoshiko walked forward, her eyes glancing around her, it was eerie, almost. She felt as though she wasn't the only one to have done this. She didn't know how, but she knew that more then one person had stood where she had, and many more would until the Darkness was defeated. Maybe….Maybe she was the one.

Suddenly behind her a square stone table appeared and the voice spoke once again.

_Power sleeps within you._

And above the table appeared a shield with the shape of a mouse head embedded on it.

_If you give it form…_

Above the newest table appeared a staff with the shape of a Mouse head on the end.

_It will give you strength._

Another table appeared a few feet from the other one, above this one hovered a sword.

Hoshiko walked to the last stone table, as if being pulled by an invisible force. She took hold of the sword, looking around, what good would this do? Only the key blade could destroy Heartless.

_The power of the warrior._

_Invincible courage._

_A sword of terrible destruction._

The voice rang in her ears, and she realized that it had stopped. She set it down, and walked to the shield, holding it in her hands, waiting for the voice to again speak.

_The power of the guardian._

_Kindness to aid friends._

_A Shield to repel all._

The voice stopped once again and Hoshiko carefully set down the shield and walked over to the staff and held it in her hands just as she had done to the other two.

_The power of the mystic._

_Inner strength._

_A staff of wonder and ruin._

This time the voice didn't stop. It continued in her head, evenly.

_Now what will you choose, and what will you leave behind?_

Hoshiko bit her lip, this was going to be a hard decision to make. She looked at the sword, the shield and the staff, all of them had strong power, and would help her on her quest, but only two would help her the most.

Her eyes lingered on the shield as she glanced at them all again in turn. This was going to be a battle, she would have to leave something behind, and take whatever would give her most strength and power.

She reached for the sword and the shield, her fingers trembling as they closed over the hilt and shield. The both vanished, leaving a glittering trace, leaving her feeling, somehow, stronger.

As suddenly as her fingers closed around nothingness the stone's sank into the stain glass, making everything shatter. Hoshiko ran to the center, and as she ran the glass beneath her shattered and she fell with it. The fall didn't feel like falling, no wind rushed past her, she was afraid of hitting the ground as much as she was of falling into the darkness.

She wanted to close her eyes as darkness pressed around her, but she could see a shape, a circle some where beneath her, and another women, her hair also black, her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. Hoshiko noticed a dragon surrounding her, and a horse, she looked like a warrior.

Hoshiko made to cover he head, squeezing her eyes shut, wait for the impact that never came. She was let down slowly and easily. She opened her eyes and stood up, and looked around.

She looked at her hand as a burst of light brought the sword into her hands. She felt used to things suddenly appearing in her hands already.

_You've gained the power to fight._

Heartless appeared, a first they looked like shadows, before they emerged from the ground all the way, their yellow eyes shining bright.

_There will be times you have to fight. _

_Keep your light burning strong._

The heartless twisted and twitched as she moved forward. Hoshiko struck at the heartless, her sword becoming a key blade as she swung it at the heartless. As soon as they appeared they were gone, melting back into the ground, only as they vanished the darkness they vanished into grew, surrounding Hoshiko before she fell into it. She felt as though she were choking in the darkness as she tried to fight it. Soon she saw nothing but the endless darkness, calling out was useless, as was fighting it alone. Suddenly it cleared and she found herself on yet another glass picture, of a girl with long black hair, and a blue outfit. A tiger stared at Hoshiko in the picture behind the girl.

A door, sort of pinkish appeared, and Hoshiko leapt to her feet, hoping it was the way out of this nightmare.  
She reached forward to open it, but it opened by itself, casting a blinding light into Hoshiko's eyes. It felt warm, as she walked closer to it, glad to be away from the darkness.

It had taken her to another stain glass tower. The girl on this was had lone read hair and blue eyes, it looked ocean decorated, as mer-folk swam about her. She walked to the center, not sure what to do now. A light appeared beneath her and move forward, making stain glass stairs appear. Hoshiko hesitated, not she if she could trust the stairs that were fairly far apart. She moved forward, hoping this was they way out. Her foot steps sounded loud as she moved forward, walking up the winding stair case, she looked down at the next person in the stain glass, but didn't get a change to get a full look at it because the voice spoke. She was beginning to dread the voice.

_The closer you get to light,_

_The greater your shadow becomes._

Hoshiko sighed and turned around to look at her shadow. It seemed unusually black and bigger then it should be. It stretched forward, and Hoshiko noticed that it was not her shadow, but a giant heartless melting out of her shadow.

She jumped back as it unfolded it self, she was stunned in place as it glared down at her.

_But don't be afraid._

It stood up to its full height, unfolding its arms. When it moved forward, Hoshiko jerked to life and scurried backward.

_And don't forget…_

It bent down slightly, as though to get a better look at Hoshiko. She was backed up against the edge, she peered over, wondering what was the most dangerous, the Heartless or the never ending darkness.

She drew the sword out of the air, waiting for it as it reached out for her. She was ready to strike when the sword vanished. It crouched over her, leering at her as she stood at the edge waiting to be pushed over. Then she summoned the key blade. She hit whatever she could reach of it, trying her hardest to deal damage. When at last her blade dealt the last blow, she was sure she had defeated it.

A pool of darkness appeared under her feet and she tried to move out of it. It felt like trying to run through syrup.

_Don't be afraid._

The words seemed to be having a hard time reaching her as she fought through the darkness.

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

The voice was getting harder to hear still as she flailed around vainly. She sank lower into it, it was up to her elbows now, gonging quickly into her face, spreading fast.

_So don't forget:_

_You are the one who will open the door._


	8. Chapter 7: Falling Darkness

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters from Disney, Square Enix, or Final Fantasy!!!**_

_**Kingdom Hearts: The Beginning**_

_**Chapter 8: **_

Hoshiko jolted up in her bed, panting and sweating as she looked around the well lit room. Her sheets were in a tangle around her, making it hard to move. She tugged and squirmed, and then fell over the edge of the bed.

Just as she was getting up and brushing her self off Learen walked into the room. She tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear, she smiled a little sadly at Hoshiko.

"What's up?" Hoshiko asked, momentarily forgetting their argument.

"When are you going to leave?" she asked sitting down at one of the desks.

Hoshiko shrugged, "I don't know. I don't even know where to go. That's why-"

"The sooner, the better." Learen interrupted. Hoshiko stared at her, her mouth falling open.

"How can you even say something like that!" Hoshiko demanded. She knew her sister was mad, but didn't think she was hateful.

"It's true. The longer you stay, the more heartless are going to appear. They're after you, and as soon as you get going and do something, they'll be less." She said, glaring up at her.

Hoshiko scoffed and walked out of the room. When Merlin tried to talk to her, she brushed him off, saying she was going to buy some things she needed before she left.

She brushed past Merlin, telling him she was going to check the borders for heartless, but was not so lucky with Cid.

"C'mere kid, you haff'ta see what I've been bustin' my back on for you." he grabbed her arm and lead her to the ship. It didn't look anything special, and the colors weren't too easy on the eyes, different colored blocks made a ship. It wasn't all that big, it could fit four-no-three people.

"Uhm, wow, Cid, it looks...um...unusual. Does it have a name?" She asked, trying not to say anything hurtful.

"'Course it does! What kind of idiot are you, thinkin' it doesn't have a name!" He glared at her, "It's the Highwind."

Hoshiko almost laughed. He named everything he'd even invented the Highwind because his last name was Highwind, and Hoshiko guessed that he wanted his name out there for some reason or the other.

"Oh. Well...I'm just going to go for a walk...or something." She said, getting quieter as she spoke, but Cid was already too busy with the Gummi ship to take notice.

Hoshiko was out for a while, when her sister came running to her, panting and looking terrified.

"Hoshiko!" she yelled as she propelled herself forward. "You have to come, quickly, there's a giant Heartless attacking!" Learen stooped over to catch her breath and panted, "You're the only one," she gasped, "who can stop it!"

Hoshiko ran back into town with Learen, dreading what may lie ahead. She clenched the keyblade tightly in her hand as the rounded the last corner as saw, to Hoshiko's horror, the same huge heartless in her dream.

"We have to get help!" Hoshiko said, staring wide-eyes at the black monster.

"Duh! I did, you!" Learen said, angrily, "YOU are the kayblade 'master'!"

Hoshiko thought quickly, there was no way she could ever defeat it, it was too big, and much too strong. She bit her lip, there were people out _there_ that could help right? She ran to the gummi ship, "I'll be right back! I'm going for help!" Hoshiko yelled. Some one tried to stop her, but she had already taken off and rocketing off towards the giant heartless. "Ahh!" She screamed. "How do you turn!?" Nothing was a help, there were buttons everywhere, and they were all labeled, but none of them made sense to her. She looked up and suddenly, too late, she realized that she had flown right into it. Everything was dark, and cold. She felt herself slipping away, falling...falling.


	9. Chapter 8: New World

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters from Disney, Square Enix, or Final Fantasy!!!_**

**_Kingdom Hearts: The Beginning_**

**_Chapter 9: New world_**

Hoshiko woke up to the sound of screaming. She jerked to life, spinning around, and clamped her mouth tightly shut and the screaming stopped. She started to pant, heavily, her eyes darting around, she was still in the gummi ship, but everything was sideways.

She sat up, some what straightly and opened the hatch. She toppled out onto soft ground covered in lush green grass. It smelled so clean, nothing like home, where the air was filled with the scent of oil, and rubber burning, and a metallic taste in the air. the air here was fresh, clean, and full of life.

She took a deep lung full of the beautiful air and sneezed, once, twice-she spent a few moments sneezing the fresh air. Finally she was able to breathe and stand up, getting her face out of the earth. Never in her whole life had she ever been to such a place, she'd seen pictures of tree's, but found it hard to believe they really existed.

She looked around, there were no buildings to be seen, just a forest that seemed to go on and on.

Hoshiko sat in the grass, rubbing her sore head, she sighed, it was dark, the sun wasn't yet out, or maybe this world was just dark. She lay down on the grass, folding her arms as a pillow. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Hoshiko was waken up earlier then she expected. A small fuzzy _something_ was running along her, stopping it put its small black hands into her pockets. It tickled. Hoshiko sat up, knocking the creature aside, a small scream being uttered under her breath.

The creature was small, black and hunched over. It's eyes glowed yellow as it stared at Hoshiko, nibbling on the hard monny that had been in her pocket. She summoned the keyblade, but the creature didn't seem scared one bit. It shifted slightly and its eyes stopped glowing and Hoshiko saw it was a small black and grey animal. Harmless.

"Oh..." Hoshiko sighed. She stood up, letting the keyblade go. It didn't fall to the ground, like she had half expected it to, it vanished just the way it had come; in a flash of light.

Hoshiko bent down, the creature didn't seem afraid of her at all, it sat there, gnawing on the round munny, staring at her with undaunted eyes, as its mouth moved at a furious pace. She reached forward, wondering what exactly it was.

It shied away from her bare fingers, glaring at her, making it clear that it was comfortable with her there, and _not _touching him.

"Tch." She said, pulling her hand back, "I need that back." She said, reaching for the small creature, but this time reaching for the munny in his small black fingers.

Before her fingers could close around the small orb it jumped back and ran up a tree with quick agility. It was out of site in seconds, and Hoshiko was on her feet, following it from the ground, she could see it, but it made such a noise in the peaceful forest that it wasn't hard to follow it.

She followed it to a clearing where it leaped down from the last tree around the almost perfect ring of just grass. In the center of the clearing saw a beautiful women. Her hair was long and black, it flowed behind her in the light wind lightly. Her skin was a dark reddish color, she was wearing what looked like some kind of animal skins. She looked up as the black creature dove into her. She laughed, a pleasant laugh and pat the creature.

"Hello Meko," she said kindly. "What have you got there?" she asked, stroking his soft fur, eying the munny in his paws.

Hoshiko stayed where she was; hidden in the tree's and tall grass, hoping not to be seen. She watched, waiting to see if the women would take the munny from him and exclaim her joy at her luck. To Hoshiko's surprise she did no such thing.

She reached out and took it from Meko(The little beast let her) and held it between her fingers delicately. She gasped, "Meko, where did you get this?"

There was another rustling across from where Hoshiko crouched. A man pushed past the vines. He didn't seem to belong here at all, unlike the girl who seemed perfectly at home. His hair was blond, and he wore a shiny silver helmet that matched the armor he wore on his chest. He was tall, and strong looking, but he kept his eyes on the girl with a smile.

"John Smith." She greeted happily, standing up. "Look!" she said, excitedly holding up the munny, "Gold! Just like you were looking for!" she smiled as she watched for his reaction.

"Gold!" he exclaimed, "So you do have gold here? Where did you find it?"

Hoshiko walked through the tree's and stood in the clearing with the rest of them, "That's not gold, it's munny, and it's mine and I want it back!" she said, gesturing to the munny that was now in John's hands. He closed his fist around it and chuckled, "Well that's what gold is-money!"

Hoshiko flushed, "No, it's_ munny_! It isn't made of gold, or anything. Look, you'll never find any thing like that here. I'm the only one who has any around here." She had heard about other worlds, but had no idea how annoying they could be.

She held out her hand, palm up, glaring at the man, who had thrown his head back and laughed. The girl didn't seem to approve of his light attitude.

"If she says it's hers we should give it back." she said, reaching out to take it from his hands.

"But how do we know she isn't lying?" he asked, but he still her her pry it from his fist. She handed the munny back to Hoshiko.

"My name is Pocahontas." she said, smiling, "This is John Smith and Meko." She gestured to each of them in turn.

"I'm Hoshiko." she said, tucking the munny back into her pocket.

They were interrupted by another rustling. Another women ran to the clearing, she looked similar to Pocahontas, except her hair was short, and her clothes were different, but their eyes, hair and skin where the same color. She want panting as if she had just run a long distance.

"They're back! The black creature are back!" there was a bit of hysteria in her voice, as she spoke. Her eyes fell on John Smith and she narrowed her yes, "Ever since the white men have landed on our shores they have been attacking our village!"

"You better go." Pocahontas said, turning to the girl. "The black bugs are back?" she asked, worriedly.

Hoshiko gasped, "You mean the Heartless?"

They both stared at her, the other girl groaned, "Hurry! They're attacking _right now!" _

Pocahontas agreed and the three-well with Meko four- ran back to the village, Hoshiko had a little trouble keeping up with them. When they made it to the village Hoshiko could see she had a lot of work to do. She summoned the keyblade and began to attack the ones that were attacking the villagers. Hoshiko had a brief look around before she started at the heartless and this was like no village she had heard of. There were no buildings, only tall tents and a fire place in the center of them all.

It was hard work, there was no one else who knew magic, and she was the only one with the keyblade. The only one.


	10. Chapter 9: Keyhole

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters from Disney, Square Enix, or Final Fantasy!!!**_

_**Kingdom Hearts: The Beginning**_

**_Chapter 10: Keyhole_**

It seemed like an eternity when Hoshiko finally finished off all the heartless. She sat down sighing, all she wanted now was a nap. Everyone was recovering, luckily no one had been lost.

Pocahontas came striding back over to Hoshiko, she looked upset. "What are we supposed to do? Everyone thinks that John Smith and his people brought the..." she looked at Hoshiko for help, "black thing?"

"Heartless." She replied dully.

"Yes, everyone thinks that they brought them...but they didn't, John says they get attacked too." she looked at Hoshiko again. She shrugged, "All I can do is stop them. I don't know anything else I can do." Hoshiko said. "I've never been much interested..." she trailed off. She didn't want to explain the keyblade to her.

The girl from before walked over to us, a bit hesitant, "Fathe-uhm-The Chief would like to see you." She pointed to Hoshiko. Hoshiko got to her feet warily.

"Ok." She said. The girl lead Hoshiko to the tallest tent and pulled back the heavy cloth making room for her to take through. "Thanks..." Hoshiko said lamely. She walked under the flap and into the tent. It was decorated with animal skulls, bird feathers and beaded nets. There was a shelf holding bowls of what looked like paint. In the center of the tent stood the tallest man she had seen yet, he wore a huge feather 'crown' on his head. He looked down at Hoshiko with out expression.

"Keybearer," he began, his deep voice rumbling though the tent. "I thank you for saving my family today. With out your help the Heartless would have taken more of my people."

"Uh...You're welcome." Hoshiko said, unsure of what she was supposed to do.

"Now, since you are the bearer of the Keyblade it is your duty to find the source of the Heartless and seal it up." he said. "You may use as many of my men as you see fit-"

"Hold on! Seal a hole? What?" Hoshiko wanted to add how awkward it would feel with a handful of the huge warriors she had seen today walking along side her, but instead she said, "And I'm the only one with the tools to kill the heartless."

He seemed surprised that she had cut him off while he was speaking. "There's a keyhole somewhere where all the heartless are coming from, if that keyhole isn't sealed up then this world will be also lost to the heartless as countless worlds before." He reached for the shelf and wrapped his fist around something that Hoshiko couldn't see. He held it out to her, it was a key chain. It a small metal corn dangling off it. "Replace the chain on the keyblade with this one; it'll become stronger and change form."

Hoshiko reached out and took it from his warm hand. "Thanks..." She said, smiling a little. She couldn't wait to try it out.


	11. Chapter 10: Secret Meeting

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters from Disney, Square Enix, or Final Fantasy!!_**

**_Kingdom Hearts: The Beginning_**

**_Chapter11: Secret Meeting_**

They were there again, only this time there was an additional member, who sat in the back while the meeting went on.

"I found it! And the master!" Said the one who had spoken out last time. "You won't believe it, it's a little girl, but she has the same power as all the others, but I know she's stronger. She doesn't know it yet. Her name...Is Hoshiko." he said, elated. The new member stirred at the name, but said nothing. The man laughed and said, "I have more news though!" He grabbed the arm of the new member and dragged them forward. He pulled the hood off to reveal a blond girl with stunning blue eyes. "This is Larxene-Hoshiko's twin sisters nobody-Laeren!"

The girl pulled her arm out of the other nobodies grasp. She pulled the hood back up to hide her face, "It's true." She said before stepping back. All heads turned to the man at the end of the table, waiting for the head to speak. He tilted his head slowly, but said nothing.

"Are you not excited for this news?! Do you not care what I have fiund out?" he asked.

"And the master? What has become of her? Did you simple leave her after seeing her, and brought me no proof?" his voice was quiet, and low, but there was rage in it.

"I-I Know where she is! I can find her easily, and defeate her!" he said, defensicly.

Another member stood up, the hood hid his face aswell, and his voice flowed out, not quite as deep as the leaders voice, but with the same tone. "Send me. I will see if all he says is true."

"You may go." he said, waving his hand, "And Take Larxene with you."

Larexene shifted in her chair and nodded, but did not move another inch.


	12. Chapter 11: Hoshiko vs Axkenom

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters from Disney, Square Enix, or Final Fantasy!!**_

_**Kingdom Hearts: The Beginning**_

**_Chapter 12: Hoshiko and Axkenom_**

Hoshiko sat near the waters edge, gazing into her reflection. They were taking a break from scouting the area for this possible keyhole. They keyhole was how the heartless were getting in, and she was the only one who could seal it. She tapped her fingers on the keychain the cheif had given her. She had used it already, and decided she wasn't used to it yet. A scream rent the air. She jumped to her feet, key blade in hand. One of the Cheif's men ran back to her, he was limping.

"What happened?" Hoshiko asked as he used her to support himself. He meerly pointed to the tree's, in terror where the bigest heartless yet. It was about three feet tall, and five feet long, it looked like a giant lizard, with a heartless symbol on it's forehead. It turned to Hoshiko, and before she had time to push the guy off her shoulder, it pounced, landing on top of Hoshiko and the man, crushing them both against the ground.

Hoshiko could hardly breathe. She felt as though her whole body was on fire. A fire element. But she didn't know water spells yet, there was only one thing spell she new. "Thunder!" she yelled, and the air was filled with the shreak of the heartless as it flew off of Hoshiko. She regained her breath and got to her feet, keyblade in hand. That last spell had been stronger, much stronger then the lighting she normally used.

The heartless charged at her, keeping its body low to the ground as it weaved to her. She was ready for it this time, when it jumped, she attacked, slashing up with the keyblade. It wasn't enough, but the heartless lizard now thought twice before simple charging. It screamed in anger and lashed out with its tail. Hoshiko jumped into the air, dodging the attack, and brought the keyblade down hard onto its scaley back.Another shriek and it spun around, knocking Hoshiko off her feet.

As Hoshiko got to her feet, back up arrived. Pocahontas arrived. Hoshiko wasn't sure how much help she could be in a fight, and as she was about to tell her to leave, the Indian princces tossed Hoshiko a Mega-Potion. Perfect, this was just what she needed. Hoshiko swallowed it in one mouthful and felt much better now.

Hoshiko turned back to the lizard, this time she charged at it, she struck it three times, she could feel the power building up inside her as she prepared the last blow. Power flowed out of her and into the keyblade as it struck. The heartless was no more, it faded and vanished, the heart floating up into the air to vanish as well.

Hoshiko smile, victory. It felt good. She felt stronger now.

Pocahontas spoke, "I am going to go and help the man back there." She guestured back toward the man who had wanred us. "I am going to take him back." Hoshiko nodded, "Thanks."

Hoshiko watched Pocahontas go, only one person had gotton hurt. That was good, she was doing her job them. She smiled to herself, then frowned, was that...rustling she heard behind her? She spun around. "Who-?"

A figure walked up to her, wearing a long black cloak, their face was hidden by a hood. the figure spoke. "Well...if it isn't the new Key bearer. Hoshiko...For some one who serves the Rheml of Light, you do have a lot of darkness in your heart." He spoke.

Hoshiko shifted into a crouch, ready to battle, the Keyblade clutched tightly between her hands. "I'm tough enough to deal with it!" she said.

He seemed to be waiting for this; he spread out his arms in a wide arch. "Let's just see how tough you really are, then." A weapon appeared in his gloved hands. It was long and thin, except at the top were it got wider. It looked like a giant rake.

"I don't fight cowards who hide their faces!" Hoshiko said, glaring at him.

He didn't pay attention to her. He raised his weapon and pointed it at Hoshiko, and before she had time to react the charge that built up quickly from each end of the rake-like weapon charged forward. It his Hoshiko hard at full speed. She had just enough time to hold up her arms to protect her face before she was trown back. She slammed into the ground, sliding back a few feet before she lay motionless.

He moved forward, pulling his hood down to reveal should length turquoise hair. His eyes were covered by thick glasses that rested on hus huge nose, his skin was tan. He frowned, as he let his weapon vanish.

"What a waste he muttered." They had told him that this girl was strong. Perhaps one of the worst enemies they'd be facing, and he took her out with his weakest attack. That meant that he was either very strong, or she was very weak. He turned away from her, he might as well finish off this village and fill this world with darkness since he beat the key bearer.

Suddenly there was a sharp feeling of pain on his back and he was thrown forward. He turned and saw her, standing there, panting. How was that possible?! She had no health left! She key she held in her hand glinted slightly as she raised it. He cringed, knowing she was going to finish this. It glowed again and he waited for the spell she was casting to hit him, but it didn't. Instead she stood before him now, fully healed.

He took that moment to summon his weapon again and aim at her, but before he could she dashed forward and knocked the weapon away, she drew the blade up and slashed down at him, hitting his half raised arm. He slid back a couple of feet, his glasses fell off his face and clattered to the ground. He stared up at her in fear through golden eyes, and then vanished into darkness.

Hoshiko let the keyblade fall to her side with her arms. She stared at the place where he had vanished, who where these people? What did they have to do with the heartless? They seemed to use the same darkness to vanish and appear out of nowhere. She didn't know. She looked up at the setting sun, some stars had appeared in the darkening sky, shining hope that there were would that were still whole. She watched the stars for a while, her eyes followed a star that streaked across the sky, leavings a slight trail behind. She closed her eyes and made a wish. She felt a little silly for it, but she it's not like there was anyone watching.

She hoped.


End file.
